Cleaning one's house is generally considered a bothersome chore and requires a great deal of intensive manual labor. An unpleasant aspect of that chore is coming in physical contact with the germs, dirt, and cleaning agents used in the process which entails handling and disposing of soiled paper towels, sponges, cleaning cloths or fabric cleaning materials.
Many who would prefer to maintain their homes in good order are put off by the realities of the chore, including cleaning the cleaning equipment, as well as handling and disposing of soiled cleaning products.
There have many approaches to dealing with the problem, and many have centered on using disposable cleaning apparatus, such as “toilet wands” sold under the Clorox brand name. The proliferation of such individually tailored products, however, has led to a further complication.
There are many specialized types of products needed to clean a house thoroughly. For example, a product useful for cleaning wood surfaces, such as wooden tabletops and parquet floors may not be suitable for cleaning glass windows or granite countertops. Glass cleaning products are not suitable for cleaning tile floors. The toilet wands mentioned previously are useful for the task for which they are intended, but are not useful in cleaning appliances or windows, and so on. Many of the specialized products are part of specialized, and incompatible, proprietary systems, so that they require the use of individualized apparatus for use, meaning that each system may have it own handle, its own container for holding suitable cleaning products, etc. This means that one interested in maintaining a household in good order has to maintain a supply of different and incompatible cleaning products and equipment, which can lead to unwanted clutter and difficulty is storing the many different products.
There is therefore a need in the art for apparatus which will provide for the sanitary handling of soiled cleaning products, as well as providing a system for cleaning different surfaces while allowing for the efficient and economical storage of different types of cleaning products suitable for cleaning the variety of household surfaces present in any home.